bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: Ultimate Evil
Bakugan: Ultimate Evil is a parody of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Plot: Dan and Drago team up with everybody (okay not everybody) to take down their greatest threat yet; Mag Mel the Conqueror. Chapter 1: The Bakugan Tournament Chapter 1 picks up after episode 2 of BMS Episode 1: A New Chance Battle: Dan vs. Jacob Description: Jacob, the ventus brawler for Tean Anubias, challenges Dan to a battle, and Dan, not knowing that Drago's new power will lead to something wierd happening, agrees. After the battle starts, Dan and Drago are winning when all of the sudden, Dargo begins not to be able to control his new powers. Jacob's bakugan, Hyperoid, beats Drago in the second round. In the third round, Drago is able to get a hold of his powers to win the battle. Episode 2: A New Hope Battle: Anubias vs. Michael Description: Anubias challenges Michael, a member of Team Rackton, to a battle. In round 1, Anubias quickly beats Michael before he even activates an ability. In the next round, Michael uses a strategy of activating a lot of abilities to almost beat Anubias, but in the end, Anubias comes out on top. Episode 3: New Enemies, Old Friends Battles: Dan, Anubias, and Sellon vs. Mag Mel Keith and Gus vs. Rackton and unnamed last member of Team Rackton Description: Keith and Gus come back to help Dan and Drago against a new villain Mag Mel. While Dan and Anubias are battling, a giant portal opens up in the sky causing the light to go out. While the lights are out, Mag Mel jumps out of the portal that he finnaly broke through. After the lights are back on, Dan and Anubias, as well as Sellon battle Mag Mel. Meanwhile, Keith and Gus take on Rackton and an unamed third member of Team Rackton. Episode 4: Grudge Match Battle: Anubias vs. Sellon Episode 5: Razenoid or Dharak Battle: Dan and Marucho vs. Mag Mel Episode 6: 110 Percent Battle: Dan, Marucho, and Shun vs. Mag Mel and Sellon Chapter 2: A Journey Through Time and Space Episode 7: Happily Ever After, or Not Battle: Sellon vs. Anubias Episode 8: Rage in the Cage Battle: Shun vs. Ben vs. Michael Episode 9: Winner Doesn't Take All Battle: Shun and Ben vs. Mag Mel Episode 10: The Loner Battle: Sellon vs. Evan (flashback; possibly) Episode 11: The Tournament's Last Battle (part 1) Battle: Dan vs. Anubias vs. Sellon Episode 12: The Tournament's Last Battle (part 2) Battle: Dan and Anubias vs. Mag Mel and Sellon Chapter 3: The Battle Comes to the Prison Episode 13: Mag Mel's Prison Battle: Noah and Evan vs. Dan Episode 14: Speak Now, Or Forever Hold Your Peace Battle: Jack and Ben vs. Chris and Soon Episode 15: Ask a Stupid Question... Battle: Dan vs. Mag Mel Episode 16: ...Get a Stupid Answer Battle: Dan vs. Mag Mel and Acrolius (continued from last episode) Episode 17: All Good Things Come to an End Episode 18: Drago's Inside Story Chapter 4: The Brawlers Next Challenge Chapter 19: What Goes Up Must Come Down, Sometimes Chapter 20: Beggars Can't Be Choosers Chapter 21: The Quest for Evolution Chapter 22: Next Stop, Neathia Chapter 23: All That Glitters Chapter 24: The Enemy Within Chapter 5: The Next Tournament Begins Chapter 25: Meet the Teams Chapter 26: The Origin of Razenoid Chapter 27: The Day That Bakugan Interspace Stood Still Bakugan: * = new Titanium Dragonoid Tristar Taylean Infinity Helios Geo Vulcan Ravedian Bolcanon Krakenoid Skyron Razenoid Chaos Razenoid* Hyperoid* Wracktail* Phantom Dharak Twilight Dharak* Mercury Dragonoid Mutant Taylean Mutant Helios Necros* Octavius* Cobraneer* Zacrodon* Bakunano: Sonicanon Crosstriker Hammermor Bombaplode Hyper Pulsor Slingpike SilverSpear* Bronze Stinger* Explodium* Divebomber* Mechtogan: Zenthon Venexus Braxion Hexclaw* Maximanium* Wrecktoid* Mobile Assault: Jakalier Raytheus Axellor Hurrix Electrolyte* Terracycle* Category:Bakugan Seasons